1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a quick-disconnect safety connector for connecting two hoses. More particularly, this invention pertains to a safety connector including a male plug configured to be retained within a female receiver to establish fluid communication between the two hoses, and which is releasable from engagement upon application of opposing forces on the male plug and female receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the art of hose connectors to provide various configurations of such connectors to establish fluid communication between selected devices. Typically, a positively-locked connection is made in order to prevent unselected disengagement of the devices in such communication. Release mechanisms of various configurations are provided for unlocking the connection between the components of the connectors. Typically, release mechanisms require active engagement of the mechanism prior to disengagement of the two devices.
While conventional release mechanisms provide positive locking mechanisms for securing two devices in fluid communication, they can also be cumbersome to disengage. In certain situations it is necessary to quickly disconnect devices while the operator may not have the ability to manipulate the release mechanism, grasp both hoses connecting the devices, and pull the two devices apart.
Safety considerations come into play when articles of clothing are tethered to stationary objects. It is known to connect fluid systems with releasable connectors. Typically, a positive-lock connection is made in order to prevent undesired disengagement of the devices. Release mechanisms of various configurations are known for unlocking the connection between the components of the connectors. The release mechanisms require active engagement of the mechanism prior to disengagement of the two devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,158, issued to Meyer, et al., on Apr. 14, 1992, titled “Two piece molded female coupling,” discloses a connector that is released only when an operator is pressed.